Many software applications intended to be provided over the Internet include browser-based entry forms for the input of various data. In earlier days, computer users were often researchers and computer experts, who were often versed in foreign languages. Therefore, providing the data entered into the entry form in the desired language for viewing or use by a multinational audience was less problematic.
Currently, however, computer users come from all walks of life, may only be familiar with a few software applications for work or for home use, and are often familiar only with their native tongue. Still further, the current world-wide nature of computer infrastructure, i.e., the Internet, requires accessibility of particular computer programs, web pages, and the like in multiple languages according to the user's locale. While it is certainly possible to provide computer software in a multiplicity of languages in accordance with the locale in which it is intended be used, or to provide specific web-based applications in only the language of the locale in which it will be accessed, such a practice is logistically difficult and prohibitively costly. Still further, there is the issue of multiple users accessing the same information/entry forms over the Internet, and the need to provide that information in the user's language of choice. For example, a browser-based entry form may be desired for display and entry of data from multiple locales, i.e., different nations using different languages, and yet all to be transferred to one or more centrally-located servers which store the data in yet another language.
Because users of such applications may be located in several different locales, it is desirable to allow the localization of the browser based entry forms for different locales, that is, to allow multiple users in different locales to access the entry forms in their own language. Localization broadly refers to adaptation of user interfaces for software to a local user's culture. Typically, this means at least translation of the interface into the user's language, but also may include such diverse aspects as local time, date, and number formats.
Certainly, it is known to provide means for localization, such as language translation, by translating entire web browser pages into the desired language, time/date/number format, etc. However, allowing localization of a label in a browser based entry form can be unwieldly and unsightly because providing many locales, that is, allowing entry of data in many languages/formats, can take up a large amount of space on the entry form. This is particularly true if having a value for all locales is not required. For example, numerous input fields are necessary to allow localization of the labels. Further, translation of an entire browser page is cumbersome, requiring updating or refreshing the entirety of the information on the page, rather than perhaps only the information which the user desires to view. Even more, in some applications it may be necessary to access multiple menus or to visit multiple web pages to access the desired information in the desired language. In the situation where a web page having the desired information is intended for multi-national use, a particular web page providing an application may contain mixed languages. That is, if the user's preferred locale is different than the application default locale, several languages may appear on the web page.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a browser based entry form having a more user-friendly interface for allowing localization of labels on the entry form, that is, allowing viewing and entry of information in the user's preferred language. Desirably, such a browser based entry form should not require display of all possible locales, should not require display of mixed languages, and should display information according to the user's preferred locale even if different from the application default locale. Still further, such an entry form should allow viewing and updating information thereon without requiring accessing multiple menus, retrieving information from multiple web pages, or requiring constant refreshing/updating of the web or browser page on which the entry form is displayed. Even more, end-user editing should be enabled, without requiring participation of individual(s) at the host/server level or browser reconfiguration. Any improvements along such lines should further contemplate good engineering practices, such as relative inexpensiveness, stability, ease of implementation, low complexity, security, unobtrusiveness, etc.